Amestris Online
by RosyKun
Summary: "Welcome to Amestris Online! A place to escape reality and go into a new world for a while, maybe even Forever." This is what thousands of laptops and computers have on their screen as they become fascinated by this game. Forget your worries, fears, anything that bothers you and play the game as you slowly become addicted and is being pulled into the game. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

_**"I Do Not Own FullMetal Alchemist and I do not believe that this is a real website." -xPandaAngelx**_

**Chapter 1**

**Amestris Online**

_ . _

"This is what everyone are typing on their browsers. "Why?" You may ask. Well allow me to explain, This is what the world is crazy about. People have become fascinated with this RPG game even addicted. Crazed. However what they don't know is that this is all a trick. A trap. A perfect way to disrupt people's lives. Now you may ask "Who am I?". Am I correct? Of course I am because I am what you humans call the world. God. Truth." -Unknown

"Welcome to Amestris Online! A place to escape reality and go into a new world for a while, maybe even Forever." This is what thousands of laptops and computers have on their screen as they become fascinated by this game. "What's so addictive about this?" many ask. But what everyone should do is let go, forget your worries, fears, anything that bothers you and play the game as you slowly get addicted and is being pulled into the game. Maybe even literally." - Van Hoenheim(Creator of Amestris Online)

The golden haired teenager opens up the downloaded program **_Amestris online_****.** After the signature home page loaded up he clicked on the log in button as it took him to the log in screen.

"Welcome to Amestris online, please log in" The programed voice said through the computers speakers.

**_Username:_****_ Fullmetal_**

**_Password:_****_ *********_**

"Perfect. Let's begin" The golden haired teenage boy whispers before pushing submit as the screen became another world. Amestris. However, what he didn't notice was these last few words the programmed voice whispered quietly, softly. "Welcome Edward, I hope you have a nice time suffering, and going through hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** A special thanks and a shout out to Lavi Bookman 2, Dixie C Jones, AuthorChick96, Red-Hot Habanero and Wolves Run Free for reviewing, following, or favoriting this story! It means a lot to me!

Lavi Bookman 2: The last part creeped me out a bit but it was still good! Please make another! (・ω・)

Me( xPandaAngelx): Haha yup that programed voice is going to always be creepy XD And thank you! \(^_^)/

**Previously:**  
"Perfect. Let's begin" The golden haired teenage boy whispers before pushing submit as the screen became another world. Amestris. However, what he didn't notice was these last few words the programmed voice whispered quietly, softly. "Welcome Edward, I hope you have a nice time suffering, and going through hell."

**"I Do Not Own FullMetal Alchemist and I do not believe that this is a real website." -xPandaAngelx**

**Chapter 2**

**Amestris Online**

_** . **_

.

After the screen on the laptop loaded a map of Amestris an avatar creator appeared on the screen.

"I guess there's no harm in making the avatar look like me" The teenage boy named Edward said to no one in particular. He began editing the blank avatar. When he was finished his avatar had long golden hair that was worn in a braid with bangs, and golden eyes. His body had an appropriate amount of muscle for the age of 16. His wardrobe consisted of a black tank top, black leather pants with a belt, a shiny short jacket, black leather boots, white gloves and a red hooded jacket with a flamel symbol on the back of it.

"And people say that my style is weird and freaky. Well they can all suck it; behold one of Edward Elric's masterpieces!" Edward yelled referring to his avatar's outfit, but finding some odd metal pieces

"What is this?" He asked before reading the name under the item. _**Automail**_

_**"**_Automail_?" _

_ 'I guess I can add this makes my avatar look even cooler' _Edward thought as he added to his avatars right arm and left leg; then he clicked on the "Continue button" where it took him to the bio page.

"A bio? I'll just fill this out later" He said as he pressed continue.

"Wrong move Edward. That is another thing about you that I can control now." The feminine programed voice said with a chuckle.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as he jumped off his chair and looked around his room to find no one.

"I can't answer that question Edward it's a bit too soon for you to know who I am." The programed voice said

"What the hell?!" He asked looking at his laptop "I'm going crazy right?"

"No your not, at least not yet. Take a nap Edward, sleeping will help everything." The programed voice said as it sounded as if it or she was behind him.

"Like hell i'm going to do that! I swear tell me what the fuck is going o-"Edward started to say before he fainted onto his bed.

"Poor child, I told him to take a nap, he didn't do it willing so it had to be forced" A woman with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes said though a mask that was protecting her from the powerful fumes in the room.

"Sleep tight Edward. Continue paying the game, after all only 40% is completed." She said smirking before climbing out of the window.


End file.
